


Bad Day

by timeblitz



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Shadow has a bad day, Sonic tries to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: Yesterday was a shitty day, so I wrote this out on sticky notes to make myself feel better, lmao





	

A loud bang was heard as the apartment door slammed open and bounced against the wall. "Welcome home Shadow!" Sonic chirped cheerfully from his spot on the couch, not bothering to turn to check if it really was said hedgehog. The stomping of metal shoes and the angry muttering told him all he needed to know. Said shoes made a clunk noise as Shadow kicked them off and stormed over to the couch. He plopped down and swiped his book up from the coffee table, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the page. "Bad day at work, huh?" Sonic murmured sympathetically, nudging the other's shoulder. 

"Like you wouldn't believe." Was Shadow's frustrated reply. The dark hedgehog sighed and set his book aside, realizing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it at the moment. 

"Wanna tell me what was so bad?" Sonic prompted, taking note of Shadow's tense shoulders and knit together eyebrows. 

"All of it." A short, and relatively useless reply. "Hmph." Sonic nuzzled up to the other, pressing a light kiss to Shadow's neck. Shadow simply gave a sigh and shook his head, nudging Sonic aside to get to his feet. "I'll start supper. Spaghetti good?" He didn't wait for Sonic's reply before briskly rushing off to the kitchen. A few moments later Sonic could hear the banging of pots as Shadow dug out what he needed. 

Sonic tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch, thinking up a handful of ways he could try to improve the grumpy hedgehog's mood. He dropped most of them, his fingers picking up the pace to try and keep up with his mind. Suddenly it clicked. With a small laugh at his breakthrough, Sonic jumped up from the couch and rushed for the door, shouting an "I'll be right back!" as he went. Shadow simply shrugged, not caring enough to figure out this time's reason for Sonic's running off. So long as he wasn't too late for dinner, it would be no problem. 

\--------------------

Exactly twenty minutes after Shadow had finished preparing supper, Sonic blasted through the front door, his quills a bit damp and panting slightly. Shadow had just set his finished plate down in the sink and turned around at the noise, hand on hip and eyes narrowed. "You're late." He growled, frustration prickling in his voice. "What happened to the whole 'be right back' thing?" 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I really didn't think it'd take so long!" Sonic took a step forward, hands behind his back and a grin on his face. "The shop was closed so I had to go on a mad dash to find these myself. I may or may not have accidentally ran through a patch a poison ivy on the way." 

Shadow arched a brow, anger giving away to curiosity. Sonic gave a bow and revealed a rather large bouquet of flowers, holding them out for Shadow to take. The sharp intake of breath and the slight hesitant smile as Shadow took them into his arms was more than enough to let Sonic know he succeeded. He knew Shadow had a thing for flowers, and while he might have teased him about it at first, it was rather endearing to listen to Shadow ramble about their different meanings and significance.

"...Thank you." Shadow murmured, running a finger across the petals of a dark red flower. "You really didn't have to go through the trouble of getting these though." 

Sonic's grin only grew. "Nah, it was no trouble at all. Here, I'll get a vase." Truth was, it really was troublesome. Especially for that bright purple one in the middle. Sonic had wanted to make sure he had the best flowers he could find, and that one just so happened to be growing on a chunk of earth sticking out of a waterfall. Waterfalls and hedgehogs who can't swim don't mix all that well. Sonic reached under the sink and pulled out a glass vase. He blew the dust off of the edge before sticking it under the sink and filling it with water.

"Your supper is in the fridge, you can just warm it up." Shadow told him as he carefully placed the flowers in the glass, making sure each one was facing up and able to be seen. 

"Gotcha." As Sonic sat by the microwave waiting for his meal to heat up, Shadow slipped past and stuck a small kiss to his cheek before heading back to the living room, most likely to set the flowers on the coffee table and get back to work on his book. Sonic could only grin, pleased that his plan seemed to have work, even if he did have itchy ankles.


End file.
